High Society
by juicieCullen
Summary: Intrigue or truth? "Today, at this special evening, it is an exceptional honour for me to announce my son's engagement to Tanya Denali."  I didn't even realize that the tray was slipping from my hand.


Hello everyone!

Thank you for finding my story.

Please note that English is not my first language. Any criticism is welcome.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

My best friend's words ran through my head as I made my way through the crowd.

"I'm sorry, Bella", she had said. "I know you hate to do the IC – the Important Corner – but with Alice sick and me having to manage this whole thing, there's no one else I trust enough for this."

And so I ended up in the back right-hand corner of this High Society party.

I walked carefully, trying not to stumble, towards the people I would be serving tonight. I didn't like these snobbish people who were always in their own circle and looked down to everyone who didn't have as much money on their bank account or as long a family history in this town – being an important family in the history of this town, that is.

Like everything else, this was just a job. I had worked with Rosalie and Alice since finishing High School. I had visited courses in college and was now saving to open my own book shop. Working in this job, there were parties, I enjoyed and some I didn't. This was one I didn't.

The Cullens and Denalis were laughing among themselves, as I arrived. By the looks on their faces they had just found another victim. Nobody seemed to be good enough for them. It could be the dress, the make up, the hair... anything really. And they always found something.

"May I offer you some champagne?" I asked in my sweetest voice, the sweetest smile on my face.

As always, they almost ran me over with their want for the sparkling drink.

"Thank you, Sweetheart", said Doctor Cullen, placing his hand on my back and letting it trail downwards.

"Sir, I must ask you not to do that", I whispered, trying to be as inconspicuous and polite as possible.

Everyone of us waitresses had to deal with him before. He did it on every party, as soon as a female 'commoner' was around.

He only laughed. "Relax. And live a little."

As if he could offer me any kind of life. Not as I wanted to live mine.

It was my luck that he was asked to make his speech that minute.

"Welcome, everyone." He smiled charmingly, nothing reminding of the creep I had just encountered a minute ago. "Thank you everyone for coming to our annual celebration..."

I didn't listen any longer. It was the same every time. Him praising himself. Him thanking his partner. Him mentioning their families.

It was the time for me and the other waitresses to ensure that everyone had a drink and then fade into the background.

I only came back to the festivities and the speech, when he asked his son Edward and his partner's daughter Tanya to join him.

"Today, at this special evening, it is an exceptional honour for me to announce my son's engagement to Tanya Denali."

I didn't even realize that the tray was slipping from my hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward<strong>

I hardly could compose my features. What was Dad saying? Me? Engaged to Tanya? Why? When?

I was so shocked that I only belated heard the shattering noise and the whispers from the guests. I had my eyes wander through the room to the spot I last saw her. But she was nowhere to be seen. There were only other waitresses cleaning up the mess on the floor.

I walked away from my father without making the speech that was expected. Why did he do that? I didn't love Tanya and he knew that. – But he didn't know that I loved someone else instead.

I knew my family had always assumed I were to marry Tanya. Her family expected it. Society did.

While I walked to look out of one of the big windows, Tanya talked excitedly into the microphone, how surprised and pleased she had been by my proposal.

What I wouldn't do to just be able to scream out my feelings. But that wasn't what you did. That wasn't how I was raised. Endure for one evening. Correct everything the next day. Go on with your life.

Usually it worked. But this was different. This was about an engagement with a woman I didn't love, heard by the one I did love.

I didn't know how much later I walked to my mother and excused myself from the party to go home – except I didn't plan on going home. I needed to go see the love of my life.

I had seen Bella on several occasions like this, but couldn't ever talk to her. I had to watch her endure my father's improprieties and those of other men. I loved to watch her entire evenings and came to get to know her without ever talking to her – without even knowing her name.

It was my luck that one night, for research, I had to visit the college's library and that's where I saw her for the first time away from High Society events. She was buried in books and notes with her reading glasses on her nose. She was beyond beautiful.

She recognized me the moment I sat down at her table. At first, she ignored me and when I began to talk to her, she made it clear that she didn't want anything to do with me. Eventually I got her to answer me, when I asked for her help. The rest is history. It wasn't always easy, but it was definitely worth it.

Now, almost one year later, I had to make a decision that could change my life forever. I couldn't wonder anymore, if I was ready. I had to be. And I was. That I was sure of.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

I found my way back to my apartment before the tears started spilling. I had always known that it was too good to be true, but I would have liked to live in this dream just a little bit longer, and then be ready for it to end. It was too late for that now. I got my very unpleasant wake-up call.

Edward and I have always been from two different worlds and what we had was truly out of this world. But somehow we had found each other and gravitated towards each other with undeniable force. I was so happy with him, I didn't even care that everything had to be kept a secret. Not even Rosalie knew I had a secret lover. And a lover he was! Sure to be the only one I could ever love in my life.

Now he was taken from me by society and he hadn't even found it necessary to tell me. Well, he could be sure I had received the message.

I stripped off my coat, blouse and skirt and put on some of my most comfortable sweats. I would have liked to drown my sorrows in ice-cream, or anything really, but there was nothing in fridge or freezer. And I didn't feel like going to the shop down the street that was still open. – Not that I had any money for such luxuries, now that I most certainly lost my best paying job for running away. I decided to just sit in the darkness of my living room and nurse my heartache with tears.

I couldn't say how much later it was that I heard a soft knock at the door. A look to the clock confirmed that the party wasn't over yet. It couldn't be Rosalie.

I went to the door with careful steps. "Who's there?" My voice wasn't more than a whisper.

"It's me", he answered. "Bella, I need to talk to you."

"There's nothing left to say. Go away, Edward."

"There's a lot left to be said, love."

"Don't call me that", I pleaded. My voice wasn't steady.

"I will, because it's true. Bella... I'm not engaged."

"I was there, Edward. I heard your father."

"Exactly, my father. I never asked her. She never said yes to me. I would never marry her. Not when I'm in love with someone else." He paused. "Please let me in."

I hesitated, but opened the door. There he was. Distraught and beautiful. The man I loved.

"Bella", he breathed.

I took a step back when he tried to touch me. He looked at me, shocked for a moment, but nodded and came in.

We sat down in the living room. The light still wasn't switched on.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward<strong>

"I didn't know", I started. "There was no indication... I guess, as I never made a move, he was getting impatient and decided to take matters in his own hands. I would never have agreed to this. Bella, you have to believe me. I'm so sorry this happened! I should have told them. I know. I was a bad boyfriend to you. I was selfish. You can't imagine how sorry I am! Please, forgive me. I promise everything will change from now on."

"How?" she whispered. "I am still me. You are still you. How would it ever work?"

"You might still be you – and please don't ever change – but I am not me anymore. I've changed. From now on, everything will be different."

"How?" she asked again.

"I'm going to be with you. Officially. No more secrets. I'm going to leave my family behind, if they don't agree with my decision. I have enough money on my own, I don't need them. But I need you. In my life. Always."

"Edward." I saw her shaking her head in the dark.

"No. The decision's been made. I love you. That's all that matters. I never want to be parted from you ever again. Please, don't send me away!"

"Edward", she said once more. She came over to me, feeling for my hands. "I don't know what to say."

"How about: Thank you for being in my life. Because I most certainly am more than happy where I am right now."

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you, too." I pulled her down on my lap. "Would it be too much if I asked a favour?

"Anything", she answered.

"I might need a place to stay, for tonight and a few days. Just until I find something for myself, once everything is settled."

"Of course you can stay here. For as long as you like and need."

"You shouldn't have said that. I like and need to be here, right here with you in my arms, forever."

"That's settled then", she giggled.

As expected, my family wasn't very happy with me breaking off my 'engagement' with Tanya. But that was nothing to their reaction when I announced that I would be moving out and into a small apartment where my girlfriend lived. By the end of the day, I had lost my family, most of my friends and my job. But I had gained freedom, to be lived on the side of the love of my life.


End file.
